


Keep Me Close

by Varydox



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: Pearl knows Rose will be gone soon, and wants one more moment.





	

Rose Quartz was always laughing now. Always with him. Why? Why did she choose this creature that wasn't very interesting by its own species' scale. It annoyed and infuriated Pearl. She had been by Rose's side for thousands of years, was able to do as she wished thanks to Rose, wanted to be with Rose, forever. Like Garnet... How Pearl envied her comrade, a perfect fusion, for the last couple thousand years, they hadn't needed to unfuse. Why couldn't Rainbow Quartz be like this? Why couldn't Rose be like this?

At first, Pearl thought that this was just another fling, Rose would get bored eventually, and in, say, 100 years? The human would be no more. But then, the human did something no other had: spoke to her as an equal. Pearl scoffed, Rose was so superior to this biological thing, he had no right. And yet, something had changed. Suddenly, Rose spent almost no time at all in the temple, she was always with him. And out of the blue, Rose started talking about something called a baby. Apparently these disgusting creatures did have their own perverse and primitive version of fusing to create an extra being. Rose was invested in learning as much as she could about babies and human children, the care they needed, that they start off quite stupid and gain mild intelligence. 

After a few Earth years, Rose had returned to the temple saying she had big news for them, news that would forever change gem and human history, that she and Greg were going to have a baby. The Crystal Gems were shocked, why would they EVER need a baby? Amethyst thought it sounded fun, Garnet was trying to be supportive despite not understanding, and Pearl? Pearl was beyond livid.

"Why would you ever want that?" She asked. "You're barely here at all, are you going to move in with him too? You aren't human, Rose! You're a gem!"

Rose had calmly looked at Pearl, and closed her eyes. 

"Pearl, just as you wanted freedom, just as you wished to own yourself, as do I."

Tears began to fill Pearl's eyes.

"I'm sorry for how you feel, Pearl, but I don't need your permission. This is a personal choice, I want to try. For all I know, it may not work," Rose sighed.

That calm disappointment always made Pearl feel like she was being shattered- no, worse than even that. Is this what it felt like to be corrupted? As though your very being was being cracked?

Over the course of a few more years, it was clear that Rose was successful, and her belly continued to grow. Amethyst was intrigued, Pearl continued to be upset, but couldn't hide that Garnet appeared far more reserved than normal. What was she seeing? Garnet pulled Rose off to the side one day to talk to her about something she had foreseen. After that day, Rose would find quiet times to just sit and enjoy the Earth.

Of course everyone but Greg had noticed, and Rose felt inclined to tell Pearl what Garnet had told her.

"Oh, my Pearl... I must tell you. I won't be here for much longer."

"What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I think I am going to die, Pearl. I know that you understand the meaning."

"You mean, you'll be shattered? But how is that possible? We haven't heard from Homeworld in thousands of years!"

"No, I won't be shattered. I will cease to exist, at least the way you are used to. Garnet has seen this beautiful child, but for my son to exist, I must give up this form."

"Well, that's absolutely ridiculous! Rose, you can't! What will I do without you?!"

"You will grow, Pearl. You will live, learn, love, and you won't be alone! Garnet has shown me my beautiful Steven. And the love and care you provide in my stead."

Pearl couldn't hold back the tears.

"No."

"Pearl, I-"

"I SAID NO, ROSE QUARTZ! I won't let you do this! I did not sacrifice everything for you to throw us aside when you became bored! I will never love that...that THING!"

This was the last interaction, and everyday, Steven was growing within Rose. Everyday, Pearl was losing time she could have been spending with Rose. And now, as Pearl watched her laughing after being with Greg, she still couldn't let go. Rose looked up at Pearl, and stopped. Pearl walked up to her, trying not to cry again.

"Rose...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just don't understand. Why are you doing this? I love you, Rose."

Rose suddenly held Pearl close, already crying. 

"Oh, Pearl. I know, I'm afraid too. I know that you and the other don't understand. I know that you don't like Greg. But you must remember that when I am gone, he will also be suffering."

"It just doesn't make sense. Why did you have to love a human?"

"I didn't chose my feelings, Pearl. Neither did you. But you have defied the odds time and time again, proving that what you are is so different from WHO you are."

"I don't know what or who I or anybody else is anymore, Rose."

"Oh, my Pearl..." Rose pulled away and looked into Pearl's blue eyes. "You knew you weren't built for fighting, but you were prepared to try. You broke the rules, and showed that a pearl is not an inferior being, you've proven that you are as valuable as a diamond, as strong as a Quartz, as smart as a peridot... Is this really any different? its just a new journey, and a new challenge, one I'm sure you will excel at."

"I don't know...I only did all of that because you believed in me, I did it for YOU, and realized that I actually enjoyed this freedom. Please, just... Hold on as long as you can. Don't push me away. I never want this moment to end, I never want you to let go of me."

Rose held on tighter, keeping her close, and whispered something to Pearl, something that renewed an iron will. 

Soon, the months came to an end, it was a matter of day, and Rose was saying her final goodbyes to everybody, the hardest ones, to Pearl and Greg. With Amethyst, Rose played with her for an entire day, letting her know how wonderful she was. With Garnet, she reminded her that she was a testament to true, unapologetic, and unwavering love. Through Rose's room in the temple, she and Garnet used future vision to create the scenario of Rose being with Steven, like any other mother. Holding him, kissing him, first day of school... Garnet remembers it to this day. 

On the 2nd to last day, Rose and Pearl used the warp pad to go to the strawberry fields, reminiscing about the past. As the sun began to set, and they were about to return to the temple, where Greg was surely waiting, Pearl sighed.

"I really can't change your mind..."

"Remember what I told you? You did it for me, you can do it for him."

After a few years, Pearl found that yes, she could absolutely love and protect Steven. This incredible being, the embodiment of good and innocence. She often found herself looking at the painting of Rose over the door, and thanking Rose for sacrificing herself for Steven to exist. And that takes real strength.


End file.
